destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparrow Racing League
Sparrow Racing League, or SRL, is an event that began on December 8, 2015 and ended on December 29. During the event a special racing activity is available, allowing Guardians to race their Sparrows for loot and glory. It was brought back on December 13, 2016 with the Dawning. The Dawning added 2 new maps to SRL and also added many new SRL gear and collectibles. The update also had a free record book this time. SRL will end again with the end of the Dawning but can still be done in private matches. Activity The race activity challenges Guardians to complete 3 laps around one of the race maps in less time than their competitors. Assisting them in this goal are a series of boost gates that will increase the Sparrow's top speed and refill a portion of its boost bar if the player correctly steers into them; failing to steer into a gate will lower the top speed until another gate is entered. To keep Guardians as a group, those who are further back will have wider gates, while those in the lead have smaller. The courses also contain various hazards, from pitfalls and solid obstacles to enemies firing on the racers as they go by. Contestants are also encouraged to ram other racers and force them off course, although doing this incurs the risk of inflicting the same misfortune upon oneself. Guardians are not permitted to dismount their Sparrows during the race; attempting to do so or being knocked off of a destroyed sparrow results in instant death and resurrection a short way backwards along the track. The top three finishers of each 6-player race count as victors and receive slightly more SRL reputation than the bottom three. All participants have a chance to earn SRL gear after each race. SRL Record Book The SRL Record Book is an optional special item that may be purchased from the Eververse Trading Company during the SRL event. The book displays a record of stats and feats accomplished during races. It tracks eight objectives separately for the two tracks. Items unlock when the player reaches a certain milestone for each one, along with an additional unlock when the book is 100% complete. After passing a milestone, the book will continue to track further achievement for that objective. Courses *Campus Martius *Infinite Descent *Haakon Precipice *Shining Sands Loot Armor Hunter Helmets *Circuit Defender *Helm of the Jade Rabbit *Momentum Helmet *Racing Helmet Gauntlets *Circuit Gauntlets *Momentum Gloves Chest Armors *Circuit Chestplate *Bright Armor Leg Armors *Circuit Striders *Momentum Boots Hunter Cloaks *Racer's Scarf Titan Helmets *Momentum Shield Marks *Racer's Mark Warlock Helmets *Racing Wings *Bright Guard *Headpiece of the Jade Rabbit *Circuit Runner *Momentum Guard Gauntlets *Circuit Gauntlets *Rabbit Type 1 *Celeritate Type 1 *Gloves of the Jade Rabbit Chest Armor *Celeritate Type 2 *Rabbit Type 2 *Circuit Chestplate *Stellam Type 2 Leg Armor *Racing Legs *Rabbit Type 3 *Stellam Type 3 *Celeritate Type 3 *Circuit Striders *Boots of the Jade Rabbit Bonds *Racer's Bond Emblems *Sign of Momentum *Winner's Circle Emotes *Victory Wave (Eververse) Shaders *Azura *Bright Laurel *Midnight Lumos *Phosphore *Hallow *Shimmer *Krokos Sparrows In conjunction with the SRL, new Sparrows were introduced. They can be earned through quests and bounties, as well as purchased from the Eververse Trading Company. *EV-35 Arcrunner *EV-36 Solscout *EV-37 Voidstreak *EV-38 Laurelbearer *EV-39 Lumos *EV-40 Snowscream *EV-41 Momentum Master *EV-43 Lightrunner Horns Also introduced with the SRL event is a new Guardian inventory slot, which allows different Sparrow Horns to be equipped. Horns may be obtained from the Eververse Trading Company or as loot after races, and come in two rarities- rare horns will disappear at the end of the SRL event, while legendary horns are permanent. Horns may be upgraded from rare to legendary with Horn Relays, which may be purchased from Eververse or awarded when ranking up SRL reputation. The horn may be sounded by pressing Circle or B while riding a sparrow. Quests and Bounties Quests *Sparrow Racing Bounties Bounties can be obtained from Amanda Holliday. *'SRL: Go Big or Go Home' - "Complete 10 other SRL bounties." *'SRL: Pacesetter' - "Finish SRL races in the top 3 places." (3 times) *'SRL: Speed Bumps' - "Kill enemies on the track during any SRL race." (5 Enemies) *'SRL: Bugs on the Windshield' - "Kill enemies on the track during any SRL race." (5 enemies) *'SRL: Trick Rider' - "Complete tricks in SRL races. Tricks are emotes, rolls and flips." (10 times) *'SRL: Wear the Shiny Off' - "Complete a race without your Sparrow being destroyed" *'SRL: Venus Pacesetter' - "Complete an SRL lap on Venus in fewer than two minutes." (3 times) *'SRL: Mars Pacesetter' - "Complete an SRL lap on Mars in fewer than 2 minutes." (3 times) *'SRL: Venusian Victory Lane' - "Place in the top 3 on Venus." *'SRL: Martian Monopoly' - "Place in the top 3 on Mars." References Category:Destiny Timed Events